lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Animated All Stars: The Video Game
Lego Animated All Stars is a Lego Crossover Lego Video Game To be purchased by TT Games with: Toonbox, Phase 4 Films, Kandor Graphics, Cartoon Network, Dreamworks, and more Characters # Finn The Human = Free # Jake The Dog = Free # Princess Bubblegum = Free # Marceline = Free # Lumpy Space Princess = Free # Steven Universe = Free # Lapis Lazuli = Free # Garnet = Free # Emerald = Free # Sapphire = Free # Amythist = Free # Mordecai = Free # Rigby = Free # Muscle Man = Free # Ash Ketchum = Free # Arcticuno = Free # Zapdos = Free # Moltres = Free # Pikachu = Free # Lucario = Free # Dawn = Free # Piplup = Free # Brock = Free # Onyx = Free # Dan Kuzo = Free # Drago = Free # Marucho = Free # Trister = Free # Shun = Free # Taylean = Free # Wolfurio = Free # Boulderon = Free # Rafe and Paige = Free # Surly = Free # Andie = Free # Grayson = Free # Buddy = Free # Mr. Feng = Free # Bruisers (Jimmy, Johnny, and Jamie) = Free # Redline = Free # Mole = Free # Chipmunk Triplets = Free # Sinbad = Free # Marina = Free # Proteus = Free # Kale = Free # Rat = Free # Luca = Free # Jed = Free # Li = Free # Jin = Free # Spike = Free # King Dymas = Free # Felix The Lynx = Free # Lynxette = Free # Gus = Free # Astarte = Free # Beeea = Free # Rupert = Free # Humphrey = Free # Kate the Alpha = Free # Garth = Free # Lilly = Free # Winston = Free # Eve the Alpha = Free # Shrek = Free # Donkey = Free # Puss in Boots = Free # Artie = Free # Pinocchio (Shrek) = Free # Kubo = Free # Hanzo = Free # Kubo's Mother = Free # Justin the Knight = Free # Talia = Free # Sir Clorex = Free # Hiccup = Free # Astrid = Free # Fishlegs = Free # Eret, son of Eret = Free # Cale Tucker = Free # Akima Kunimoto = Free # Stith = Free # Gune = Free # Joseph Korso = Free # Rodney Copperbottom = Free # Fender Pinwheeler = Free # Piper Pinwheeler = Free # Lug = Free # Diesel (Robots) = Free # Cappy = Free # Big Wield = Free # Manny the Wooly Mammoth = Free # Sid the Sloth = Free # Diego the Sabre-toothed Tiger = Free # Ellie = Free # Scrat = Free # Shira the Snowy Tiger = Free # Scrate = Free # Buck the Weasel = Free # Blu = Free # Jewel = Free # Rafael = Free # Luis = Free # Nico = Free # Pedro = Free # Po = Free # Master Shifu = Free # Master Tigress = Free # Master Mantis = Free # Master Viper = Free # Master Crane = Free # Master Monkey = Free # Ooglai = Free # Peppermint Butler = 15,000 Studs # Slime Princess = 13,000 Studs # Lemonhope = 25,000 Studs # Ben Tenyson = 30,000 Studs # Gwen Tenyson = 30,000 Studs # Kevin Levin = 40,000 Studs # Vilgax = 150,000 Studs # Earl of Lemongrab = 250,000 Studs # Ice King = 120,000 Studs # Hunson Abadeer = 150,000 Studs # Magic Man = 75,000 Studs # Peridot = 75,000 Studs # Jasper = 250,000 Studs # Malachite = 1,500,000 Studs # Mr. Benson = 250,000 Studs # Mr. Ross = 500,000 Studs # Jessie = 75,000 Studs # James = 75,000 Studs # Meowth = 120,000 Studs # Iron Masked Marauder = 220,000 Studs # Emperor Barodius = 500,000 Studs # Dharak = 1,550,000 Studs # Norvirus Raccoon = 250,000 Studs # Mayor Muldoon = 750,000 Studs # Heather Muldoon = 500,000 Studs # Gunther = 400,000 Studs # Eris (Sinbad) = 250,000 Studs # Roc = 120,000 Studs # Cetus = 150,000 Studs # Siren of Dragon's Tooth = 75,000 Studs # Newmann = 250,000 Studs # Tony the Wolf = 220,000 Studs # Lord Farquaad = 300,000 Studs # Moon King = 1,750,000 Studs # Heraclio = 500,000 Studs # Sota = 75,000 Studs # Noah (The Missing Lynx) = 30,000 Studs # Drago Bludvist = 750,000 Studs # Preed = 250,000 Studs # Queen Drej = 2,000,000 Studs # Phineas T. Ratchet = 500,000 Studs # Madame Gasket = 1,350,000 Studs # Soto = 250,000 Studs # Captain Gutt = 2,500,000 Studs # Nigel = 500,000 Studs # Tai Lung = 360,000 Studs # Lord Shen = 450,000 Studs # Kai the Collector = 2,750,000 Studs # Anakin Skywalker (Clone Wars) = 10,000 Studs # Ahsoka Tano = 20,000 Studs # Obi-Wan Kenobi (Clone Wars) = 30,000 Studs # Captain Rex = 40,000 Studs # Satine Kryze = 10,000 Studs # Plo Koon = 10,000 Studs # Kit Fisto = 20,000 Studs # Embo = 30,000 Studs # Ei-Les = 40,000 Studs # Senator Kharrus = 10,000 Studs # Mace Windu = 10,000 Studs # Pre Vizsla = 10,000 Studs # Bo-Katan Kryze = 10,000 Studs # Asajj Ventress = 75,000 Studs # Count Dooku = 250,000 Studs # Darth Maul = 120,000 Studs # Savage Opress = 220,000 Studs # Ezra Bridger = 10,000 Studs # Kanan Jarrus = 10,000 Studs # Ahsoka (Old) = 10,000 Studs # Jedi Temple Guard = 10,000 Studs # Zeb Orrelios = 20,000 Studs # Hera Syndula = 20,000 Studs # Chopper = 20,000 Studs # Sabrine Wren = 20,000 Studs # Seventh Sister Inquisitor = 75,000 Studs # Fifth Brother Inquisitor = 75,000 Studs # Grand Inquisitor = 100,000 Studs # Darth Vader (Rebels) = 100,000 Studs # R2-D2 = 20,000 Studs # C-3PO = 20,000 Studs # Kai = 50,000 Studs # Jay = 50,000 Studs # Cole = 50,000 Studs # Zane = 50,000 Studs # Lloyd Garmadon (Golden Ninja) = 50,000 Studs # Skylar (Ninja) = 50,000 Studs # Master Chen = 250,000 Studs # Pythor = 300,000 Studs # General Kozu = 450,000 Studs # General Cryptor = 500,000 Studs # Soren = 30,000 Studs # Gylfie = 30,000 Studs # Twilight = 30,000 Studs # Digger = 30,000 Studs # Grimble = 40,000 Studs # Boron = 40,000 Studs # Barran = 40,000 Studs # Otulissa = 40,000 Studs # Ezylryb = 40,000 Studs # Allomere = 120,000 Studs # Kludd = 150,000 Studs # Nyra = 220,000 Studs # Metal Beak = 250,000 Studs # Wolverine = 20,000 Studs # Jean Grey = 30,000 Studs # Beast = 40,000 Studs # Emma Frost = 10,000 Studs # Psylocke = 20,000 Studs # Nightcrawler = 30,000 Studs # Quicksilver = 10,00 # Archangel = 20,000 Studs # Leonardo = 50,000 # Michelangelo = 50,000 Studs # Raphael = 50,000 Studs # Donatello = 50,000 Studs # Splinter = 30,000 Studs # Shredder = 200,000 Studs # Laval = 10,000 Studs # Cragger = 10,000 Studs # Eris = 10,000 Studs # Worriz = 10,000 Studs # ShadowWind = 10,000 Studs # Sir Fangar = 250,000 Studs # Aang = 10,000 Studs # Katara = 10,000 Studs # Sokka = 10,000 Studs # Prince Zuko = 10,000 Studs # Fire Lord Ozai = 200,000 Studs # Darkwolf = 25,000 Studs # Nekron = 300,000 Studs # Pazu = 10,000 Studs # Sheeta = 10,000 Studs # Captain Dola = 10,000 Studs # General Mouro = 75,000 Studs # Colonel Muska = 120,000 Studs # Ashitaka = 10,000 Studs # San/Princess Mononoke = 10,000 Studs # Lady Eboshi = 150,000 Studs # Nausicaa = 20,000 Studs # Asbel = 25,000 Studs # Lord Yupa = 35,000 Studs # Kushana = 120,000 Studs # Kurotowa = 120,000 Studs # Wizard Howl = 10,000 Studs # Old Sophie = 10,000 Studs # Peter Lepeniotis = Collect all Minikits # Antonio Banderas = Collect all Red Bricks # Jeffery Katzenburg = Liberate all Jeffery Katzenburg's in Peril # George Lucas = Beat all Simulator Missions # Zack Snyder = Collect all Animated Character Pages # Stan Lee = Upgrade all Animated Characters # Hayao Miyazaki = Upgrade all Character Weapons # Lord Vortech = 3,000,000 Studs; Beat the Story # X-PO = 10,000; Beat the Story # Judy Hopps = Download Zootopia Level Pack # Nick Wilde = Download Zootopia Level Pack # Clawhauser = Download Zootopia Level Pack # Mr. Big = Download Zootopia Level Pack # Duke Weaselton = Download Zootopia Level Pack # Dawn Bellwether = Download Zootopia Level Pack # Mayor Lionheart = Download Zootopia Level Pack # Hiro Hamada = Download Big Hero 6 Level Pack # Baymax = Download Big Hero 6 Level Pack # Go Go = Download Big Hero 6 Level Pack # Wasabe = Download Big Hero 6 Level Pack # Fred = Download Big Hero 6 Level Pack # Honey = Download Big Hero 6 Level Pack # Tadashi = Download Big Hero 6 Level Pack # Alistair Krei = Download Big Hero 6 Level Pack # Yokai = Download Big Hero 6 Level Pack Category:Video Games Category:Based on Movies Category:Based on TV Series Category:Crossovers